


If Only Niel Were Here...

by heartykeykeke



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Based on Real Events, Fluff, I MISS YOU SO MUCH, Light Angst, Locker room smut, Loneliness, M/M, Missing, One Shot, Pining, Romance, Slice of Life, Surprises, baseball AU, baseball and mascot, hopeful message for Daniel, hot men in uniforms are hot, i'm missing you, mascot daniel, perfect boyfriend, pitcher ong, post d-day, post wanna one, singers - Freeform, what we all wished had happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 06:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18565993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartykeykeke/pseuds/heartykeykeke
Summary: Ong Seongwu has been honored with throwing the first pitch at a baseball game. He's nervous about it because he's a magnet for balls whenever he has to play sports and he doesn't want to worry his fans. To make matters worse, he misses his boyfriend he hasn't seen in over a month. He misses him so much in fact that he has delusions the friendly, helpful mascot reminds him of Daniel in many ways. But it can't be, because he didn't tell any anyone about his job as a pitcher today...





	If Only Niel Were Here...

For the first part, listen to this song: [Tablo - Airbag](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_vVEMqdmDgc)

 

 

Fall 2019

 

“Ong Seongwoo-ssi, it’s time to go to the mound to practice.”

“Neh? Neh…I’m ready. I’ll be there.” The raven-haired man was stopped by a light tug on his shirt and pair of round, dewy eyes.

“Seongwoo oppa, can you take one more photo with me? I promise it will be quick. Just three seconds.” The young girl in pigtails pouted and rocked her hands together in front of her chest.

“Ah? Yes, sure, sure.”

The singer dressed in a twins uniform and baseball cap knew that he should go, but he wasn’t the sort of person that could refuse his fans. There was a literal line of them wearing baseball jerseys and related gear that wanted to take pictures with him, eagerness suddenly turned to disappointment at the thought they couldn’t interact with him. He held his hand up in a peace sign next and smiled sweetly at the person holding the girl’s phone, either her brother or her boyfriend but hopefully the former.

“Seongwoo-ssi! We’ve really got to go. The buggy is waiting.”

A Jamsil stadium staff member dressed in black and red trainers pointed out the entrance door. Some ways away was another staff member dressed head to toe in black bike gear waiting on a motorcycle with a white side buggy that he’d ride out onto the pitch. He could practically hear the curious whispers of the audience and his fans that had come to the game just to watch him. He’d received the honor of being the celebrity to throw the opening pitch to start the game and had earned a free ticket to watch the game. 

He’d gone out earlier to practice before the audience had arrived. He was nervous about this since he wasn’t good at sports and he knew next to nothing about baseball. He was clumsy, not the least bit athletic, and he unluckily attracted balls to his body. Whenever he’d had PE classes, no matter what the sport, he’d ended up with bruises. The worst experiences that he had involved basketball and baseball since the field was chaotic and the ball was being passed around quickly amongst the players at a rapid speed. Balls seemed to become attracted like magnets to him.

Since he was nervous and figured that his fans were worried and not expecting him to do well after knowing how unsporty he was, he’d practiced at the pitching mound for twenty minutes longer than the ten minutes that were suggested. He’d carefully observed the professional pitcher’s moves and tried to mimic them to perfection. It was alright if he wasn’t able to throw a fast ball as long as he looked like he had a rather accurate form. His fans and himself would feel satisfied with that and baseball fans would forgive him for sucking since at least they saw that he’d sincerely tried.

If only Daniel were available to meet up, they could have gone up to the roof of his apartment and he would have been able to practice with him for a couple hours more at least. Daniel was sporty and good at everything, plus great at coaching him with anything he was unfamiliar with. Then, he could blow the baseball caps right off even those baseball fans who didn’t know who he was or why he was famous enough to be there. 

After all, he wasn’t active then. Since Wanna One split, he’d been in commercials and a drama and had a few fan meetings outside of the country. He had yet to make any official plans for his solo. 

Daniel, however, had already had a successful solo and was planning for his comeback. Swing pulled a complete 180 after they lost control of the group as if all the hateful comments and criticism they’d gotten from fans, family members, and professionals alike had finally had some effect. It wasn’t too little too late, at least. They were doing good with Jaehwan and Daniel who had decided to stay. 

Sure the other members in the group chat admitted that they felt a bit bitter about it but it was overall a good thing, on the other hand. At least they were relieved from worrying how those two who had decided to stay behind were being treated. Lightyears better. Just as they all should have been treated from the beginning. 

The only thing that Seongwoo didn’t like was their Spartan training and strict rules. For a month or so before promotions, no one was allowed to see Daniel. He wasn’t allowed to go anywhere but the company and the apartment close by which he was driven to by his driver in a large fan with blackened windows. 

Not even his boyfriend had seen him, whose company and apartment were not even ten minutes away from the singer’s. It was ridiculous. When Daniel had messaged him the conditions—that no-one was to see what he looked like in case it gave spoilers of his comeback so that he was only allowed to message for a month—Seongwoo’s hatred towards Swing had returned intensely. 

Yet again, Swing/YMC/Fantagio seemed to be conspiring to come between their relationship. They’d already shown them time and time again that they wouldn’t break them up even if they managed to force them physically apart temporarily. 

Seongwoo had done whatever he could to turn this unfortunate situation around. He’d used his Plain doll in an attempt to cast voodoo on Swing. He’d asked his manager to help him sneak in to Swing or Daniel’s apartment unnoticed. He’d tried to convince Daniel to sneak out and have a date with him like they’d done the previous two years here and there. Sometimes they’d done it so expertly well that even the public hadn’t managed to catch them. 

Daniel wouldn’t though. He refused. One reason was for Seongwoo not to get in trouble or caught up in scandals before his debut had happened. Another, he didn’t want there to be spoilers since he was passionate about this project, having had a large part in the production. He was worried that Swing might revert back to their old selves and do something to punish him for breaking their few rules, such as pushing back the comeback or scrapping his choreography. There were still some staff members that were childish and petty like that working at the company, after all. It was possible. Who knew with Swing?

Which was the only thing that kept Seongwoo from throwing a tantrum—just barely. He was lonely enough already, having to live and work alone while the other members were busier than he was, some of them living together or meeting up. He’d hardly had a chance to meet anyone and felt like he was being left behind by the other ten. On top of that, he was forbidden from seeing his boyfriend. It made him incredibly insecure and lonely, more than he could bear some nights. 

Daniel did his best to cheer his moody boyfriend up, but he was only free in the middle of the night, between two and five am. Seongwoo couldn’t afford to lose that much sleep every night, so they talked a couple times a week and messaged when they were free. Daniel seemed busy with his comeback preparations, so he was able to reply less and less the last couple weeks. 

Earlier in the month, it hadn’t mattered so much since Seongwoo was busy with modeling and his drama filming as well. His mind had been occupied and he’d been excited about showing new sides of himself. However, the latter part of this month had been exceptionally difficult since his filming had ended, meaning he had a lot more free time, grew bored easily, and became more lonely. 

He didn’t demand that Daniel texted him more though or beg for his attention. He’d ask for it subtly on occasion after staring at their inactive chat for several minutes straight debating with himself, but if Daniel didn’t respond or promised that he’d text him later because he had things to do then, he didn’t get upset. He was as always an understanding and undemanding boyfriend as much as possible. He was just busy, not ignoring him, he’ll get back to you when he’s free to rest and remembers to check his phone--Seongwoo would remind himself of this whenever he started to get emotional.

After all that they’d been through, he couldn’t lose Daniel by being immature.

He’d adored Daniel since the time they’d become friends way back in Produce when Daniel moved up from B to A class. He’d been lonely and friendless then. Daniel had been the first to approach him one day while they were exhausted practiced for Nayana. He’d been instantly drawn to the kind, brilliant smile and his friendly, positive nature right away and never fallen out of favor. 

Things had gradually changed as they stayed roommates and were often on the same team. They’d been dating naturally since before the project group had even been formed. Over two years now. They’d had mostly peaceful, happy times as well. Mostly because of how understanding and undemanding Seongwoo was. 

This situation was similar to what he’d always dealt with—Daniel being busy and away and barely reachable. Since the group’s center had a lot of pressure and things to focus on, from both himself and the nation. He was the golden child of Korea. His career as a soloist had just started earlier this year and he was expected to do great things. As long as he grabbed this next chance and ran with it, not wasting a moment of time this year, then his success and future promotion chances would be secured. That meant that Daniel didn’t have time for the likes of him, someone who wasn’t even a singer anymore.

_ It would be nice if Daniel was here but he doesn’t even know about this event. Don’t expect anything when you chose to not inform him about it.  _

“Sorry there’s not enough time for everyone. If there’s a chance, then later today before I leave the stadium.” He bowed several times to the group that became down-trodden, genuinely feeling bad.

Seongwoo rushed to the buggy. He heard some cheers and faint calls of his name from his fans that were sitting in the distant stadium rows. He waved to the area where he saw the most banners with his name printed boldly and smiled sweetly. 

Then, he carefully climbed into the tiny side compartment. The middle-aged man on the motorcycle who looked like he might have once been a player according to his build smiled kindly at him and reached out a hand to stabilize him should he fall. As usual, gentlemanly actions from men made Seongwoo flush and smile shyly. 

He could have taken the man’s hand as he crammed his lengthy body slowly in the opening that suspiciously seemed like it would be impossible for his long, black spandexed legs to fit into. His fans would have gotten a kick out of it and that would be all over the internet just as it was with his manager and body guards. How he was treated like a princess and had more fanboys than any other idol in Korea. 

However, Daniel hated it, he knew. He didn’t want Daniel to see if he perhaps searched up his name as he suspected to see what he’d been up to. He didn’t want to cause Daniel to be upset or jealous. It would interfere with the soloist’s preparations which he was desperately trying not to do. All it would take to spoil that and break his promise to himself was one second of a brief touch with some other guy. 

Daniel was the possessive, territorial type. He didn’t appear that way because he was usually smiling brightly and laughing gaily on camera, but in actuality he had moments where he was almost as moody as Seongwoo was himself. Once he got jealous, he got sulky and fabricated situations that made him more anxious and then started to doubt himself and if he were good enough for Seongwoo. 

Surely, he would feel even more so since they hadn’t been able to see each other in over a month. He must assume that Seongwoo was getting sick of him and ready to date someone else and he knew that Seongwoo had a weakness for being taken care of. 

In all honesty, Seongwoo only felt that way when Daniel did it. He had always treated him differently from the first week they were friends on—taking out his chair, opening his water bottle, wiping his sweat with a towel, not letting him lift or carry anything remotely heavy, grabbing his wrist or waist while pulling him out of the way of any object that might harm him, assisting him whenever he was lost or confused. 

That was likely what made Seongwoo fall the hardest. Those miniscule actions that showed how much Daniel focused on and cared for him. No one did that the way Daniel did it or as much. 

He wasn’t going to be swayed from two years of devoted love to one man by a simple, kind gesture and a flirty smile from a stanger, no matter how handsome. Which this older man clearly wasn’t. He doubted anyone could ever appear more handsome than Daniel in his mind anyway. 

_ Why am I thinking about Daniel so much right now? I should get focused on the job. Focus, Ong, focus! _

He sighed and rubbed his hand over his chest. He felt a mix of sad, frustrated, worried, lonely and nervous. A large chunk of those negative emotions would be gone if Daniel were by his side right then like he always was during schedules. Especially the nervous and lonely part.

_ Ah…. I wish Niel were here…Why couldn’t Wanna One have been a permanent group? _

“Nervous?” The biker asked with amusement.

Seongwoo shook his head and fidgeted with his black baseball glove, coming sharply back to the here and now. He needed to focus on surviving this event without getting hit with any balls. Which would be a miracle, honestly. 

Even his old PE teacher had phoned his mother to tell him he was concerned about Seongwoo embarrassing himself on national TV and spoiling the cool image that he’d managed to build this far. That was because Wanna One had managed to avoid any sports related games on variety shows, thank god. He might have mentioned that he sucked at sports, but until a video went viral only his devoted fans who read every interview article would know that. 

“A little bit. Where will I be throwing to? Will the guy with the stick actually hit the ball and I have to play one round? Do I just throw once?”

Seongwoo focused on talking to the staff member about the plans for the event. He’d probably heard about it already but as usual he forgot or ended up confused about certain parts. He tried to wear a soft smile the whole time, knowing that his fans would be watching, judging his condition and mood with concern. He didn’t want them to know how worried and nervous he was.

_ Ah, really… _

_ If only Daniel were here… _

_ Then I wouldn’t have to ask for clarification. He’d take care of it and explain it just after looking at my face for one second. He’d just know that I was confused. I’’d feel less nervous with his explanation and encouragement. Maybe if I just knew he were anywhere around, watching me.  _

_ How great it would it be if he were one of those fans in the stands looking out at me? If I knew that, how much more secure and calm I would feel right now. It’s a shame that it is not possible. Since I stupidly didn’t tell him about this and stupid Swing has my baby locked up like a freaking prisoner.  _

_ Daniel, where are you now? What are you doing? Do you miss me and think of me as much as I miss you? Maybe you are. Maybe that’s why I can’t get you out of my mind at this most inappropriate time. Every time that we couldn’t get the other off our minds, we said that it was because the other wouldn’t stop thinking of him. _

Seongwoo took a deep breath, forcing himself to smile wide and seem cheerful though his heart was sinking and his shoulders felt like they had fifty pounds of weights on each side. 

This great honor was a burden, even more so on top of feeling like he missed his boyfriend so much he could shrivel up and die. It was just one of those days, he figured. Some were better than others and a few were much worse, especially this week when he had little distractions and then this offer happened and Daniel had been unreachable since yesterday morning because he was shooting for his music video supposedly. 

He was helped out of the buggy, this time by two mascots. The costumed man nearest him was unusually large and broad shouldered with thick thighs. He was wearing a Twins uniform with the number 94 on his back and an oval head with black hair, large cartoon eyes, button nose patch on his chin and a black and red cap with a T on it that matched the one that the singer was wearing. 

They had almost the same uniform except he had red shoulder pads and a matching belt and white pants. Seongwoo had black pants and his jersey said Seoul and had his number 78 on it, his usual number that he’d had for years. His lucky number which reminded him of happier times. A number that Daniel had helped him calculate connected to his birthday but that he’d forgotten for a long while how they’d done it. 

_ I’m starting to feel really nervous. Maybe I should imagine that Daniel is here somewhere, or watching me live. Anything to stay calm. _

The larger mascot followed him to the pitch, leading him by his elbow and resting his hand on his back. It didn’t make sense but somehow there was something familiar about his build and the way that he led him in a commanding but gentle way. 

Seongwoo looked down at the ground as they walked towards the center patch of dirt where some players were waiting to greet him and assist him as needed, the mascots escorting him like a princess. The guy had large feet and he took wide, confident strides. It was a unique walk and he noticed that the guy’s legs were unusually long compared to his waist.

_ Wow, now you miss Daniel so much that you’re imagining him in other people that couldn’t possibly be him? Come on, Ong, get a grip. Stop pointlessly pining. This isn’t the situation for these thoughts. You’ve got to focus on pulling off a decent pitch and preserving your image. If you miss Daniel that much, you can just call him when it’s over. Stop being a giant baby. _

The mascot held his waist and adjusted his position to where he was supposed to be. Seongwoo furrowed his brow and held his breath as the hands lingered. When he let go, Seongwoo almost whimpered and grabbed his gloved hands back.

_ That feels so familiar, so nice. It’s just like him. Mascot, you’d make a good replacement for Niel, whoever you are. Hope you wouldn’t be offended by that, since it’s a good thing. Everyone loves and wants to be with Niel, though I’m the only one lucky enough to have had him. Don’t stray far and wish me good luck. Also, call an ambulance if I get hit in the head like I’m afraid of. _

Seongwoo shook his head and fiddled with the little, hard, white ball that had been put in his glove. He looked at the crowd and then at the catcher and waiting batter, taking deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself. He tried to get in the zone and imagine himself as a real baseball player. He drew a mental picture of how the form was supposed to be, memorizing the details of each movement. 

With a serious expression, he shifted his feet in the dirt and took one step back, arms bent with the black glove to his chest. He inhaled deeply and held it. Then he threw his arms over his head and lifted his leg high. He threw the ball straight and as hard as he could while still being precise, eyes on the catcher’s mitt, twisting his body, letting his foot drop in front of him and his arm fall through as he’d been ordered, pointing to the dirt and gracefully coming back to his body. 

The ball went where it was supposed to, thankfully, right into the center of the catcher’s glove with a solid thud. It wasn’t fast nor fancy, but he’d succeeded in throwing a decent pitch. Which was all that he’d wanted. 

There was sure to be some good pictures of his form that was reminiscent of a baseball player. Surely his fans would rave about how handsome he looked and praise him for putting in efforts and not flopping when they all expected him to surely. It was nice to confirm that he could do anything if he set his mind to it and practiced. It was even better not disappointing or embarrassing his fans. 

Luckily, the batter didn’t hit the ball though he surely could have at that speed. Seongwoo wouldn’t have had the slightest clue what to do if the ball came into play. He couldn’t remember much at all about the rules of baseball. Except that it was complicated, messy, full of lingo, and dangerous. He didn’t want to take the risk of being anywhere within the vicinity of flying hard balls. His memory was fresh enough about the pain of getting hit with one of those nasty little things already. 

  
  


The singer sighed with relief when the ordeal was all over, straightening up. Slight bashfulness caused him to return to fiddling with his glove. When he glanced at the stadium, Seongwoo noticed his fans enthusiastically waving their banners and holding cameras they were surely rapidly clicking to capture his miniscule movements. He picked out a couple of fansites he thought he recognized from their fancy cameras, body shape, and hair colors, waving and smiling sweetly at them. Then, he turned to the players, unsure of what he was supposed to do next. 

That’s when the mascot from earlier suddenly appeared as if out of nowhere, grabbing him by the waist and calmly, silently directing him to the side of the stadium. Seongwoo had no choice but to follow as no one had told him where he was supposed to go after that. 

_ Ah, thank you, Mr. Niel Copy-Cat Mascot. You’re a lifesaver. I could almost kiss that fluffy, starred cheek of yours right now. _

As he walked in that direction, he saw his manager waving at him. He’d reserved a seat for him and also apparently the stadium had provided some food, drinks, and a jacket for him to wear. 

“That’s nice of them. It would be nice if they’d prepared Niel for me too.” 

He sighed again, chiding himself for the direction of his thoughts and that he’d said that aloud. It was a happy day for him. He shouldn’t ruin it by being gloomy and wishing for things that were impossible.

_ Just how many hundreds of times in an hour are you going to think of him? Tch. Shame on you. You helpless, lovesick fool. _

A husky, dorky sounding chuckle stopped Seongwoo in his tracks just before he’d reached the stadium wall with the steps that would bring him up to the stands. He turned to the taller, large headed mascot with suspicious eyes.

“Why are you laughing? Do you know who Niel is? He’s my puppy, I’ll have you know. Not the Niel you’re thinking of. Niel isn’t short for Daniel. Niel is just Niel. The name of my puppy.”

The mascot laughed again. Seongwoo’s ears tickled and his heart raced.

“You aren’t…possibly?” He shook his head as the mascot merely tilted his head and shrugged his hands and arms up in uncertain gesture. “Sorry, I’m talking crazy. I’m losing it, clearly. Forget I said anything. Anyway. I just need to go up there, then? My work here is done?”

There wasn’t anyway that could be Daniel in disguise. Daniel didn’t even know about him being here. He hadn’t had the chance to tell Daniel about it and even if he had, he wouldn’t. Since Daniel would have worried and/or teased him. As any of his old members would. He’d kept this secret and no-one had messaged about it yet, thankfully. He wouldn’t have heard the end of their jokes and predictions of his epic failure otherwise.

_ That’s not Niel. Just his laugh and some other things are similar. Merely a coincidence. Probably you’re just being delusional and he’s not even all that similar.  _

The mascot nodded. Seongwoo thanked him and waved goodbye. 

As soon as he’d turned around and started to walk, he was brought to a halt, this time though it wasn’t of his own accord. The mascot gently grabbed his shoulders with his massive, naturally hot hands, pressing his fingers into him several times as if to massage the stiffness out. 

Seongwoo bit his lip and flushed, feeling shivers of pleasure run down his spine. That guy had really nice hands. Thick, strong, warm, large, firm but not painful, hitting the perfect spots like an expert masseuse—just like Daniel. Also, that was one of the things that Daniel did to him when he needed encouragement or praise after a long day of practice, a concert, or a grueling music video shoot. A subtle way to tell him that he did good and that he was there for him, even in the hardest of times.

The mascot stuck his ballooning head right up to Seongwoo’s cap. “You did a great job, hyung. Go take that rest you deserve. Enjoy watching the game.”

Seongwoo gasped, his eyes widening.

Three sentences was more than enough to make him feel like he’d gone absolutely delusional. It was hard to tell through the thick shell of the styrofoam head, but he was pretty sure that the man’s voice was deep and accented. He had also called him hyung, which didn’t make any sense unless he was familiar with him or a fanboy. 

_ Why does he seem so familiar? Is it really Daniel? Or is it some fanboy from Busan that I’ve met at a fansign event? But why wouldn’t he say it was him? Also, Daniel hasn’t called me hyung in ages…Nah, it can’t possibly be him. Don’t be dululu, Ong. Now you’re thinking like your fangirls would when they see your doppelganger. _

  
  


Seongwoo slowly climbed the stairs with a puzzled look on his face. His mind replayed the voice as well as the way the mascot moved and his body tingled from the warm, gentle touches he’d given. I must know of him but thinking that he’s Daniel is my lonely self being looney. Surely.

Seongwoo’s manager greeted him with a smile. “Hey, welcome back, baseball player Ong. You did a great job. That practice and your anal personality really paid off this time. Are you cold? Hungry? Wear this and eat something. Stadium food is delish.”

Seongwoo gratefully put on the jacket, admiring the leather and style. It sort of looked like a motorcycle jacket. He declined the food as he didn’t want to spill or be photographed stuffing his face. He didn’t have much of an appetite anyway.

_ Hmm, it’s pretty stylish. I bet I’ll look cool in photos later. I hope that my hair isn’t a mess from the hat though. Can’t afford to not look good when these photos hit the top page of Naver. _

He removed it and started messing with his flattened black hair. His manager knowingly allowed him to use his phone as a mirror to fix the loose, ebony strands. Seongwoo turned to the game, noticing that several heads were turned that way. He took the time to smile shyly and bow to those watching him. Some brave men reached out to shake his hand and he did so, being sure to place his other hand under his elbow as a sign of respect, sure that these people were older than him and important seeing as this was the VIP section. 

Feeling a bit self-conscious and shy with all those eyes on him and his fans filming his every move to his left, he sat up and tried to focus on his surroundings that were not people. A wide smile crossed his lips when his curious gaze landed on a seal doll coming out of a shopping bag next to him. 

_ It’s not Niel, but at least I have someone I like to watch the game with.  _

“Hmm, what’s this little guy doing here?” the actor commented as he pet the white doll’s velvety head with affection.

“From your fans. Gifts. They even taped their phones to take videos of you while you watch the game. Eccentric as usual.”

“Ah…they did, did they? They’re dedicated and ingenious as always. Even taping their phones. I hope they don’t get damaged. That would be a shame. Phones certainly aren’t cheap these days.”

Seongwoo was surprised to see several phones taped to the posts opposite from the VIP section facing his direction. He waved and made eye contact with those phones, plus several cameras and fans watching him, counting to two in his head. He tried to give each person two seconds of direct eye contact and a smile, sometimes a finger heart or a wave in alteration. He didn’t think negatively of his fans, even the more eccentric of them. They simply loved him and some of them didn’t know how to control themselves as well as others when they got a chance to have him around. He understood that and held no grudges our hard feelings, even the ones that pushed and shoved phones in his face in the airport.

Once he started to feel tired of showing love to his fans, he returned to watching the game. When he wanted to know why people were cheering or booing and what was going on, he asked his manager. His manager kindly tried to explain but he wasn’t as good at putting it in simpler terms like Seongwoo needed to truly understand. He didn’t want to make his manager feel bad or cause himself to seem dumb, so he nodded along.

_ Niel would have certainly explained it better. Haaa…..Wish you were here, Niel… I think I’ve finally missed you so much I’m literally going crazy… _

“Ah, I see. I get it. That’s why. Hmm. Thank you for explaining. Baseball seems fun.” The singer let out a fake laugh and joyful expression.

But it really didn’t and it wasn’t. There were too many rules and he couldn’t follow well. The cheering was the most exciting part. Those baseball fans were almost as enthusiastic and great at chanting together as Wannables were at their concerts earlier that year. 

Thinking of Wannables reminded him to wave some more to his fans. Then, for some reason, his mind returned to the mascot. Since he’d thought of Daniel again. When wasn’t he thinking of Daniel these days, however? 

He rested his hand in his chin, sitting back and staring absentmindedly at the mascot that was standing near the entrance that the players came and went through that he’d also come out through earlier. The mascot was bouncing back and forth on his feet and clapping his hands, watching the game with interest. Like the rest of the crowd, he got into the rise and fall of the game with animated gestures. 

Seongwoo tapped his curved up lips and chuckled, feeling amused by his exaggerated moves. Currently a popular batter had gotten out and the mascot was pretending to cry with his hands over his massive cartoon character eyes and his broad shoulders bouncing up and down.

_ Ah, that’s just like how Daniel gets when he watches soccer. Ha ha, how cute.  _

The mascot suddenly looked his way, or so it seemed since his eyes weren’t actually visible. Seongwoo found himself blushing and looking away, feeling bashful and embarrassed at being caught staring. Then, he figured, why did he have to be? Lots of people stared at a mascot. They were funny looking and usually acted comical. They were there to entertain the crowd. What was the harm in looking at him? It wasn’t like he knew the guy.

He flushed deeper as he looked back. The mascot was looking his way, waving at him. When their eyes connected, the mascot put his fingers together in a heart. It wasn’t the way that most people did it, however, which made his eyes narrow under his furrowed brows. It was Daniel’s way, with only his first two fingers bent to form a rather angular heart that was reminiscent of the mark on superman’s chest. Which was so like Daniel who was obsessed with Marvel characters.

He stared at the mascot for a few seconds with his eyes widened, hands pressed over his mouth. He would have gasped but he was too shocked to inhale. The mascot held the heart for a moment longer and then beckoned to him.

“Seongwoo? Where are you going? You’re going to miss the game.”

“It’s fine. I’m not that interested in it anyway. I’m going to get a drink.”

“But you already….have one….”

Seongwoo wasn’t listening to his manager. He had bolted and was already out of earshot and not looking back. The confused man was left with a powerade bottle in hand. 

Seongwoo tore down the aisle and the stairs as fast as he could go without running. He hoped his fans would merely assume that he had some sort of bathroom emergency. When he passed where the mascot was leaning against the stadium wall, likely following his movements, Seongwoo spoke just loud enough for him to hear.

“If you’re who I think you are, follow me. Right now.”

And the mascot did. Seongwoo could hear the familiar soft, spread out footsteps as the mascot glided behind him on his long legs, fast without being in a hurry. Although Seongwoo was nearly jogging, it didn’t take more than a few seconds for the man to catch up with him. 

Seongwoo wandered down the hall, looking for some room that would be emptied. His eyes fell on the door at the end of the hallway. The locker room. Perfect. All the players would be out to watch the game which wouldn’t be ending for at least an hour. 

_ That’s surely long enough time for me to confirm my suspicions are right. There’s no way it could be anyone else. There were too many coincidences. The body shape, the voice, the way he touched me, the fact he called me hyung, the gate, the weird finger heart. That’s gotta be him. My Niel. I haven’t gone delusional from my loneliness after all. _

By some miracle, Daniel had come here. He’d known about the event. He’d figured that Seongwoo would be nervous. He’d come here to lend him support in the only way he could think of, disguising himself. Seongwoo’s thoughts had magicked him into appearing.

He rushed to the locker room, grabbed the man’s muscular arm that made his skin tingly and warm in a familiar way and yanked him inside. He shut the door then reached for the mascot’s head. The mascot stepped back, waving his hands wildly, as if asking him to stop but oddly refusing to speak. Seongwoo ignored him, more sure and determined than ever. 

He chased him, reaching his hands high, trying to get a good grip in the head. The man lightly grabbed his wrists, trying to prevent him but he wasn’t fast enough. Seongwoo smiled triumphantly as he yanked the head off, holding it over his head. 

  
  


For the next part, listen to this song: [Fromm - Hug Me Like it's Forever](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1C-y21sRN80)

 

 

Beneath the humongous human doll head was a sweaty, pink-haired, bewildered, flushed Daniel. That was his Niel. He was really here, in the stadium, right in front of him.

“Ah-ha! I knew it! It was you! Hello, Niel-ah~ What are you doing here?” Seongwoo said cheerfully and then laughed, not even trying to contain his overwhelming happiness to see his boyfriend in a month.

Daniel smiled sheepishly, fidgeting with the wet, grapefruit colored strands with a hint of dark roots that were flattened to his scalp.

“Hey, hyung. Long time no see. I came to support you, of course. You hate sports. I was sure that you’d be all lost, confused, and nervous. I found out about it last night and planned an escape. Jaehwan’s helping cover for me.”

“A mascot though? Where did you get the idea for this? Ugh, you know what. I don’t even care about that right now. I’m sure you have some long story. Tell me later. For right now, let me take advantage of this situation. It’s been way too long.” 

Daniel huffed as Seongwoo flung the head of the costume and jumped enthusiastically into his arms. He stumbled back a few steps before successfully planting his feet and getting steady. He took all of Seongwoo’s weight, holding him tight and lifting him up. He chuckled as he pressed his face into the collar of the elder’s borrowed rider’s jacket.

“Hyung. It’s great to see you and I missed you too.”

“Hmm, I missed you so so so~ much more. Seriously. You have no idea how much. I was going absolutely crazy, especially today. I thought me being lonely was making me delusional that I was seeing you in whatever large guy happened to pass by me. 

I wasn’t though, thank god. It was really you, not just someone similar I felt like I knew. I can’t believe you came to see me. You are the greatest boyfriend that ever existed. This is so perfect. I feel like I’m dreaming. Can’t we just stay in my dreams and hug forever?”

“Yeah, that would be really nice. I’ll get right on that. On top of comeback preparations and keeping my lovely boyfriend as pleased as I possibly can, the next thing on my list is going into dreams and stopping time.”

Seongwoo chuckled, kissing his neck. Daniel scrunched his face and flushed, worried that he must smell because it was impossible not to sweat in that sweltering suit, especially because you could barely breathe. 

“You’re the greatest too. Thank you for being patient and understanding. Not once did you tell me you are feeling lonely or get upset that I was busy and unable to get back to you. I hardly deserve someone as kind and understanding as you. I know why you didn’t tell me about your event too. You surely felt like I would worry and that would interfere with my preparations. Just another moment where I confirm that my baby is a complete angel and a half.”

“The angel is you, here. Well, puppy angel, that is. You snuck out and wore this hideous, smelly, stuffy thing just to shadow me? Like you weren’t’ even planning on saying hello?”

“Sure, I was. That was why I talked to you. And called you hyung, though I haven’t done that in a long while since we don’t need to act in front of cameras anymore. You didn’t catch on even then? Aigoo, this clueless Ongcheongie~ Lucky I love you so damn much.”

Daniel playfully dug his knuckles into the other’s temples. Seongwoo laughed, smiling wide, dark eyes going into warm crescents. The pink haired younger smiled softly, eyes full of adoration as he moved his hands to caress his cheeks. He brought him close and turned his head. They brought their faces together gradually, closing their eyes and pressing their lips together faintly. 

Their kisses were innocent and full of emotions. They got lost in the moment, kissing over and over, lingering, getting firmer and longer with each gentle press of their lips. 

“I’m sorry, baby. That things have to be like this. Can you hang in there just a couple weeks longer?” the pink-haired man asked softly.

Seongwoo responded confidently, “Sure, I can. For you, Niel, I could wait a lifetime.”

Daniel reassured, “You won’t ever have to wait that long. After I come back as a singer, it’s our time then. To comeback as proper boyfriends. I’m going to give you the greatest night of your life.”

“Did you mean date? Or after the date?” Seongwoo smirked wickedly, hands moving from Daniel’s waist to his stomach which seemed to pack an eight pack that was more defined than ever. Like he found a way to develop layers of abs on abs.

“First one. Or both. Maybe both.” Daniel winked, making the elder giggle. His hands moved under Seongwoo’s jacket, tracing the curves of his slim waist.

“Definitely both is what I wish. Hmm, these are nice. Seems like you must be showing them off in the music video or on stage. Not sure I like that. These are supposed to be mine.”

“They are all yours, baby. You’re the only one that gets to touch. People would kill to be me.”

Seongwoo groaned, digging his nails into Daniel’s flesh. That made the other’s eyes light with lust and bite on his lip, clearly holding back a moan. 

Seongwoo excitedly commented, “I would kill to be with you again. I can’t wait, Niel. Let’s do it here.”

Daniel coughed, stuttering out, “H-here? N-now? Are you insane?”

Seongwoo nodded, wearing a brilliant smile. “Apparently. I lost my sanity around a week ago from missing you too much. You can try to stop me and shorten the time we have to be intimate together, but I’m going to have you, Daniel. Even if I need to toss you bottomless on that bench, tie your arms under it and straddle you. I don’t care if I have to do all the work myself.”

Daniel flushed deeply, nearly the same shade as his peach-colored hair. He grabbed Seongwoo’s hands away from the top of his pants. 

“Hmm, as nice as that sounds, I think I prefer to have my hands free and do at least fifty percent of the work. That’s more fun for you. And my baby deserves to have fun, after all. Now that he’s a successfully pitcher. Also, this whole look especially his jacket—it’s seriously hot.”

Holding Seongwoo’s hands captive, the pink-haired man grazed the edge of the jacket, admiring it with dark, hooded eyes.

Seongwoo cocked his head with a crooked grin. He knew that would look hottest, since he had over a decade of modeling experience and knew his best angles by heart. 

“I know. If you want me to keep it on, I don’t mind.”

 

Rated M from here

 

Daniel hissed as Seongwoo stepped forward boldly and pressed his lips to his neck. A couple electrifying kisses later, his tongue slipped out to lap at him like a curious kitten. Daniel chewed on his lip and groaned as tingles rippled through his searing hot body.

“We should probably do that in case we need an emergency clothes change. Let’s at least go to the other side so we have time if we hear the door open.”

Daniel laughed as he avoided Seongwoo’s intense, predatory gaze, his body and face heating from the tremors of excitement Seongwoo’s greedy hands and lips had sent through him. 

He grabbed Seongwoo’s wrist lightly and brought him behind the middle section of lockers. He’d barely had the time to turn around when Seongwoo was attacking him again. 

Their lips clashed with searching tongue and playful teeth bared. Daniel hummed, eagerly burying his hands under Seongwoo’s uniform shirt. He grabbed his curvy, smooth waist and yanked him flush up against his hot, hard body. Seongwoo’s hands went one to his back and another to his abs, scratching at him. His tongue furiously swirled, moans spilling out as he rubbed their erections together which were able to be felt explicitly thanks to the thin cloth of the uniform. 

Daniel stretched the elastic and sunk his hands deep into Seongwoo’s pants, firmly grasping that pert, tight ass. Seongwoo moaned hoarsely into his mouth, muscles tensing as he was forced forward harder. They rocked, pressed and jerked against each other, making their arousals all the fiercer. Even though they’d been apart for ages, their bodies clearly remembered what to do and where to stroke as if they’d just been together yesterday. Their kisses grew more passionate, their breathing ragged, their moans higher and more frequent. 

Daniel switched their positions, breaking his mouth away from Seongwoo’s. He slammed the other to the lockers passionately, one hand removed from kneading his ass to hike his leg over his own and then travel up the front of his jersey. He found the silky circle with the center bud and worked it in a frenzy, his hips rolling into his boyfriend. 

Seongwoo dug into his shoulders around his matching jersey, head tossed back, huffing and moaning sweetly. Daniel licked and sucked every sensitive spot he knew, using his hands and cock to drive Seongwoo to the brink of insanity.

“Daniel, now!”

As soon as he heard it, Daniel smirked wickedly and froze. Seongwoo cursed at him and hissed, slapping him fiercely on the back.

“Why did you stop, you complete ass? I deserved that!”

The pink-haired man chuckled, deep and husky. 

“Because I want to be in your fantastic ass when you come, that’s why, baby. That’s a lot more enjoyable. Of course I know you deserve sugar and I’m going to give it to you but not just yet. I guess it’s time for us to make a run for home base. Better just skip third. No time for that. I’m feeling impatient and you’ve got a bunch of fans freaking out why you suddenly ran off.” 

Saying this, he gently kissed and nipped along Seongwoo’s throat, making the other whimper and dig his sharp nails into his back.

The last thing that was on his mind at that moment was his fans. They could wait and worry a few minutes more, as he’d been waiting and worrying for weeks about Daniel. That was just a little bit more important to him, no offense.

“Okay, lets’ do that. But…how….?”

“I don’t know. We’ve never done it like this. I guess we’ll just have to improvise. You want the bench or the locker?”

“Well, the locker is pretty cold honestly if I’m going to be bare-bottomed. So, the bench it is I guess.”

“Alright. Stay still a moment.”

Daniel got on his knees and untied Seongwoo’s shoes, then helped him out of his pants. Seongwoo pet his boyfriend’s pretty hair, giggling and flushing. He shyly chewed on his fingernails. 

“Oh my god. What are we doing? Like a bunch of perverts or horny teenagers.”

“Well I don’t know about teenager, but I know that I am horny and perverted. At least I became that way, thanks to you.”

Seongwoo giggled, affectionately rubbing his cheek that had last a bit of its fluffiness. Until he leaned in to start attacking his thighs with his tongue and teeth. He remained gentle but the sensuality of what he was doing as well as being able to look down and see it made Seongwoo insanely turned on. His member grew, popping out of the hole in the front of his boxers as he gripped Daniel’s hair and groaned.

“Oh, look what we have here? Seems like someone wants to play. Hello, Ongie~ Have you missed me?” 

Daniel joked, then smirked as he pulled down his boxers to his ankles. A second later, he was gripping his cock and bringing it into his gaping mouth. He immediately started sucking and bobbing his head, tongue greedily flicking and twisting around the head.

“Ah, fuck! Hmm, Niel. It’s been so long. Shit, I’m not going to last if you do that. Not so hard at least. Ng...Stop~” Seongwoo cried, yanking at Daniel’s hair and pushing at his shoulders to get him off.

Daniel ignored his boyfriend, merely sucking harder and moving his tongue in a crazed frenzy. The taste and feel of his lover’s cock on his tongue again made the younger obsessed and out of his mind. He couldn’t have stopped even if it was what Seongwoo begged him to do. It tasted and felt so amazing and he’d gone so ridiculously long without anything that he’d used to have on a regular basis.

“Fuck, ah, hmm, Niel, stop it, ha…I’m gonna come soon, ah, hmm, yes, it’s here, ah, forget it, don’t stop, just keeping going, holy shit that’s good, yes, like that, baby, harder, suck it harder, flick your tongue more, hmm, yeah, go deep and fast now, fuck yes, faster, baby faster, yes, hmm oh, yes, ah, there, it’s here, go, go now, faster and faster, yes baby, oh yes~”

Daniel had truly missed those lewd sounds and curses and all those yeses when Seongwoo got truly into it. If he hadn’t had an orgasm in a long while, he became noisy and demanding and passionate like that. After he’d had Seongwoo once, all porn paled in comparison and he had no need for it because his memories sufficed. 

Daniel hardly minded that he was being gagged, yanked, and pushed. Whatever it took to make his amazing boyfriend happy. Seongwoo truly deserved this and so much more. He deserved someone better than Daniel, in fact. Someone who could give him more and be there for him more. 

Daniel knew that but he couldn’t let Seongwoo go. He just couldn’t. Seongwoo was the only thing besides his family, members, and his fans that kept him happy, grounded, and kept him going when things were difficult. When his company gave him issues. When he was insecure and some fans turned their back on him during unfair scandals. When he was forced to be caged and overworked like a circus tiger just because he was so greatly prized. 

_ If I didn’t have Seongwoo this past month or the last time before my solo or those times when I had all those hectic schedules and hate articles, I….I don’t even want to think about it. I’ll only think about this moment. Stay here and stay now. In my happy place, my safe haven. With the person that I cherish most. _

_ For now, Seongwoo still loves you and he’s putting up with the bullshit that he has to in order to stay with you because of how he feels. So, keep him pleased and give him whatever reward you can for being a perfect boyfriend, for being better than you are. Then, you can do better in other ways. Another chance. You still have chances to do better. To make him happy and make up for making him lonely and anxious two months this year already.  _

“Ah, Niel, Niel-ah, hmm. Thank you…so good. I so needed that. You’re just as good as always…” 

Seongwoo hummed, sounding like he was literally in the middle of the greatest high, patting Daniel’s hair and rocking slowly into his throat as Daniel sucked him until there was no more sperm coming out and he’d started to become limp. He reluctantly slipped off, wiping his mouth and breathing hard. Seongwoo stroked his hair, smiling down at him gratefully, breathing hard and light pleasure groans deep in his throat coming here and there since the pleasure waves still rippled through him. 

Daniel rubbed his shaking legs, asking with concern, “Are you doing alright? Tired? You should sit down.”

Seongwoo responded playfully, “Hmm. Yes, I guess I should lay down.”

“That wasn’t what I meant. I meant take a rest because that must have been a strain for you after your pitching,” Daniel commented with amusement as he gazed upon his boyfriend in bewilderment.

Seongwoo had laid down on his back on the bench with his legs spread and bent up to his chest, in position to be taken clearly. His wavy, thin, slightly wet and swollen lips curved up evilly.

His voice was thick with yearning as he said, “Well, this is what I want. We haven’t been discovered just yet, so there’s still a chance we’ll have time. This is another thing I want. Take me, Daniel. Make me yours again. Right here, right now. Don’t make me wait anymore. Or I’ll be angry. And you don’t like Ddongwu when he’s angry.”

Daniel laughed, even harder towards the end when Seongwoo scrunched up his face and frown-pouted at him. It’s amazing how he can make me laugh and turn me on at the same time, he thought. 

Daniel shook his head. “As adorable as you are. I don’t think that’s a good idea. That’s enough for me for now, baby. Don’t strain yourself on my account—”

Seongwoo snapped, onyx eyes barely visible with the flesh narrowed around them. “Niel! I won’t take any nos for an answer. Dick juseyo.”

Daniel flushed deeply, scratching the back of his neck. “Hyung, really now—”

“Read my lips, Kang Daniel, dumb puppy, greatest dancer in the world, sexy beast and love of my life.” Seongwoo’s expression showed he was dead serious and about to be pissed if Daniel didn’t give him what he wanted. “Dick. Ju.Se.Yo.”

He’d seen it once when Daniel had tried to stop him from having ramen while he was dieting. It was a look that could kill. 

“Arasso, arasso. It’s coming, it’s coming. Niel dick on a silver platter,” he reassured with a light chuckle as he came closer and rushed to undo his fly. “Such a brat.”

“But I’m your brat.” 

Seongwoo welcomed Daniel with a smug, playful smile and open arms as he laid over the top of him, one knee on the bench. Daniel had to adjust him a bit to the side so that he could get the right angle and stay stable. He kissed the other’s parted lips as he gasped and groaned, carefully slipping his member into his warm, tight center.

“Hmm, tight, perfect fit as usual.” Daniel kissed along his lower lip, the corner and then his star-clustered cheek with affection. “That’s right. Only my brat. With my brat, it feels like I’m home.”

Seongwoo chuckled, squeezing his leather jacketed arms around the younger’s shoulders. “Welcome home, then. Or home base, however you met that. I missed you and I love you.”

“Ditto.” He laughed at Seongwoo’s sulky pout, understanding that the elder wanted to hear the actual words back. “I mean. I missed you and I love you, a million times more.”

Seongwoo scoffed, temporarily ignoring the tremors traveling along his limbs from the area where he was thoroughly stuffed at the moment. “Tch. Not possible.”

“It is though, Seongwoo. It is,” Daniel insisted while nuzzling his ticklish ear.

Seongwoo attempted to argue but his words trailed off into husky moans. Daniel had clamped his lips over his earlobe and started to rock his hips. “Oh….hmm….Niel-ah…so good….Thank you…”

“You’re welcome baby. Thank you for catching on. I was worried that I’d done all of this for nothing. And thank you for continuously being such a horny little freak.”

That was the last conversation they had for the next ten minutes. Their mouths were busy kissing and sucking whatever patch of sensitive, feverish skin they could touch as Daniel bounced into the other, Seongwoo’s knees held up to his chest so that he’d get maximum pleasure and no injuries from his own clumsy nature. Daniel ignored his screaming knee, eyes closed, hands squeezing under Seongwoo’s knees, brows furrowed and lips parted as he panted and lightly grunted, focusing on the exquisite feeling of his cock being squeezed by his lover and the sounds and shivers that were his reward for doing a good job fucking. 

Seongwoo’s lips stuck loose to his collarbone, moaning and drooling against his skin, his pretty face flushed and dripping with sweat from their labors. His hands clung to Daniel’s rippling shoulders as he used the energy he had left to put tension into his limbs and abdomen to make things more pleasant for Daniel. His reward was grunts and sharper, deeper, passionate thrusts. 

“Ah, hmm, this is so much better than baseball…”

“Hmm-hmm. Get ready for me, baby. We’re about to hit a home run.”

Seongwoo cried into his lover’s marked neck, clinging for life as they thrashed against the squeaky bench, filling the locker room with their pleasure sounds and the slap of sweaty skin on skin. He clamped his teeth and sucked on the musky skin when Daniel groaned out that he was close. 

The younger bounced harder at a breakneck speed, grunting and huffing and whispering Seongwoo’s name in a choked, emotional tone as he chased his release. Seongwoo encouraged him to come by squeezing his thighs as hard as he could and brushing his back gently. 

Daniel’s violent thrusts suddenly paused. He plunged deep and stilled, his cock twitching as it exploded inside, filling Seongwoo with his hot, comforting seed. Seongwoo lapped and kissed the bruising mark on his neck, holding him close as Daniel groaned, nose pressed to his temple.

  
  


“Niel…hmm, how was that for you?”

“Haaa, Seongwoo…that was great…you’re the best, so the wait is always worth it….god damn, do I love you…” he huffed into Seongwoo’s slightly damp hair.

“I love you too, Niel. The wait is truly worth it. You haven’t lost your touch, not a bit.” He smiled and kissed Daniel’s neck and jawline in a daze.

“Good to hear. I feel old though. Ah, my back and legs….” The younger groaned, untangling himself from the other’s grip and sitting up.

Seongwoo whimpered, not liking that he felt cold and empty already. Usually Daniel would lay inside of him and cuddle for several minutes after coming. That was one of his favorite things about sex with his boyfriend.

Daniel sat down, huffing and groaning as he rubbed his sore legs. He flashed the elder an apologetic, weak grin. “Sorry, baby. I guess I’m not cut out for this. I need to stick to beds.”

Seongwoo swirled his bare legs in the air like a baton. Daniel immediately reached to assist him. He safely managed to sit on the bench and drug his pants and underwear over with his socked foot.

“I’m fine with that. I was sort of worried I would fall off that tiny bench.”

“Eh~ You don’t need to worry. I’ve always got you.” Daniel pat his boyfriend’s slender thigh and smiled brightly.

Seongwoo’s answering smile was sweet and shy in comparison. He flipped Daniel’s hand and linked their fingers together. He looked at his boyfriend with the softest, adoring expression.

“You know that I’ve always got your right back? So, whenever things are hard, Niel. Just tell me honestly. I’ll encourage you and cheer you up. We’ll face your issues, whatever they may be, together.”

Daniel’s smile faltered a bit, his eyes turning teary. He slid closer to the other and kissed his cheek, whispering in his ear, “I know that. You’re good at that. Sensing when I have issues without me even telling you. I try not to worry you, but it seems I still did. Sorry about that.”

“Stop saying you’re sorry so much. I don’t like it just as much as our fans do.” Seongwoo grimaced, squeezing his hand in reprimand. “It’s not your fault that Swing has these stupid Spartan rules like that you have to hide out like a damn hermit crab when you’re preparing something. You have nothing to be sorry for so don’t say it so flippantly like it’s a greeting.”

“I’m just saying sorry about the situation. That it became like that. That’s my feeling. What’s wrong with saying that?” Daniel commented with amusement.

Seongwoo sighed softly. The weight of it made Daniel’s shoulders sink. Seongwoo must be going through a lot more emotional strain than I guessed, Daniel thought with regret. 

“It’s just wrong. People usually say sorry because something is their fault. And we get anxious and upset at that. We’re sorry too that we can’t change that. Feeling sorry isn’t a great emotion, especially when it’s a situation both parties can’t do anything about. Just…say something else. Understand how we feel when you say sorry for something that isn’t your fault and we wish we could control but can’t.”

Daniel smoothed down his hair, hoping it would help Seongwoo become less angry. “Okay. Thanks then. Thank you for waiting and being patient. I will surely come back with an even cooler, more impressive image to reward you and the fans for waiting. The wait is going to be worth it.”

Seongwoo laid his head on Daniel’s shoulder. “Yes, I’m sure it is. Because the wait is always worth it. Like today.”

Daniel kissed over his stubborn hair cowlick and then laid his head on top of the others. “Good to know. Just a bit more, baby. I promise. My comeback and freedom are right around the corner. Then I’ll be camping at your place every other night. Get ready.”

“I’m always ready for you. It’s great to have you here, Daniel. Earlier, all I could think about was how I needed you and wished you were here.”

Daniel squeezed Seongwoo’s hand.

“And I was.”

Seongwoo squeezed back and grinned wide, a chuckle almost gathering enough energy to slip out.

“And you were. That’s probably why I didn’t make a fool of myself while pitching. I had my good luck charm close by.”

“Eh, that wasn’t it, baby. The reason you did well because you worried about it and practiced throwing. That’s all on you. I was just here to give you positive vibes.”

“Well, thank you then, for those positive vibes. They made this potentially miserable day one of the most wonderful.”

“You’re welcome. Shall we get dressed and head out?” The younger suggested in a light, cheerful tone.

Seongwoo shook his head, pulling a duck face of disagreement. “We can get dressed but let’s not go out yet. I want to stay with you like this a little longer. In our own, perfect world.”

Daniel chuckled in that husky, deep, attractive tone only he possessed. “Sure, sure. Whatever baby wants, baby gets. As then, as now, as forever and always.”

The wide, curvy grin on those thin, pink lips spelled trouble. “Really? Then, Ddongwu wants you to dress him and to be showered with kisses.”

Daniel chuckled again, giving him a few kisses on the corner of his lips before reaching down for his pants that he held open. “Ddongwo…freaking adorable.”

It seemed Daniel was in a fantastic mood and quite amused by the child-like man’s antics. It wasn’t everyday that Seongwoo acted cute. That was a privilege that Daniel mainly got to see. He turned into a giant baby around his boyfriend and suddenly had all these demands and things that he couldn’t do on his own. It was one of his many endearing qualities.

Seongwoo stuck his feet in each hole and stood up so Daniel could pull up the pants. He carefully dressed the raven-haired man as if he were a toddler.

As Daniel adjusted his boyfriend’s clothes, he hummed and scanned his body in appreciation. “Ask to keep the uniform. I’d like to see you in this again. You suit the baseball player image well.”

Seongwoo’s wicked smirk, suggesting they were thinking along the same lines. “Already planning on it.” 

“That’s my brat. Come here~”

“Your brat would be delighted to.”

Seongwoo eagerly moved forward and snuggled into Daniel’s firm, warm chest as the taller man enveloped him in a massive hug. The slightly shorter, more petite man giggled as Daniel planted noisy, wet kisses along the top of his silky head. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, the story is here! It was inspired by fans wishing/saying what if Niel were actually that clingy mascot there to support Ong but having to be hidden and a fan art of that very thing happening. I was worried about posting it because I've been avoiding real life events in these sad times but I tried to make it less sad by changing Daniel's story, as if what were to have happened if he'd debuted in the Spring staying with Swing but still holding onto that idea that there's a month or so that no-one can see him but because he's on lock-down for the comeback. Maybe that's still sad but it's better than the reality I figured. 
> 
> The reason I waited to put this up today was to bring a hopeful message and encourage us sad, lonely scientists. From now on, we will see Ong less (most likely) and it's been really hard for Niel stans and it's going to likely continue to be rough, but the storm will pass and a rainbow will shine. Tomorrow is hopefully the start of the storm letting up. Let's keep Niel in our prayers and support Ong in his drama filming. If you miss them, I hope you can read this story and see them reunite and feel encouraged/hopeful that that sort of thing might have happened or will happen. At least I'm sure they're still contacting each other because I don't believe ridiculous rumors. 
> 
> Fighting Daniel! Fighting Ong and Niel stans and scientists! The wait is always worth it, so let's stay strong and have faith and keep waiting for them. Okay?
> 
> <3 Raina


End file.
